Always and Completely
by TisZiny
Summary: "Where is this going Sweetie?" The Doctor chuckled, and started to press kisses down her neck, murmuring against her soft skin, "I was hoping we might head off, I know a fabulous place for a honeymoon." River/11! oneshot. SPOILERS AND SMUT


**Always And Completely**

River sat on the cot in her small cell in Stormcage. She knew he would come, it was her first night in Stormcage, she knew he would come. So she sat and waited, and sure enough, after just a few minutes she heard the usual wheezing of that poor ship and the TARDIS materialised in the long bending corridor and her husband stepped out.

"Hello," he said as he reached her cell and soniced in open,

"Hello, my love," River smiled,

The Doctor walked closer and River stood, her arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. He hugged her in return, his arms enclosing around her waist securely, his nose nuzzling her hair. "When are we," he whispered, "What have we done?"

"Cairo," River whispered, "Area 52,"

The Doctor pulled back and smiled at her, "I'm glad, wife," He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "So am I,"

River laughed, "Is that it?"

"Am I forgetting something?" the Doctor asked with a smirk, his face inches from hers,

River rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she murmured, turning the inches to centimetres,

"Make me,"

"I will," and the gap between them closed, their lips meeting in a perfect kiss.

The Doctor's arms around River's waist tightened, one hand running up her spine, pulling her closer as her own hands buried in his hair. River moaned as he deepened the kiss, and she forced herself to pull back, murmuring breathlessly, "Where is this going Sweetie?"

The Doctor chuckled, and started to press kisses down her neck, murmuring against her soft skin, "I was hoping we might head off, I know a fabulous place for a honeymoon."

River bit her lip as he nipped at her collar bone, "So do I," she murmured, and she reached behind her, taking the Doctor's hands before leading him quickly into the TARDIS,

"Where might that be then?" he asked as he closed the doors behind him, watching River sending them into flight,

"You're bedroom." She said simply, her voice deep and her eyes dark with arousal,

The Doctor swallowed, "Have you, I mean, have you ever done this before?"

River laughed, "Not in this body Sweetie, have you?"

He swallowed, "Not since- not since I married Good Queen Bess, in my last body,"

"The Virgin Queen, I'm sure," River said with raised eyebrows, "But you haven't done this with me before?"

"No…" He bit his lip, "I would like to, though."

River smirked at that, moving forward until her body was ghosting against his, "That's rather obvious, my love." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him, her hips pressing against his, making him groan into her mouth.

River smiled into the kiss and the Doctor pulled back, his eyes as dark as hers. He smirked at her a little before bending down and scooping her up so he was carrying her bridal style, and he walked up the stairs and through the long corridors of the TARDIS with River in his arms, before he kicked open his door and carried her into his bedroom.

River laughed at the look on his face, like he was so proud of himself, and he threw her, albeit gently, onto the bed. She grinned as he toed of his shoes and pushed his tweed jacket off before pulling his suspenders over his shoulders so they hung by his sides.

The Doctor moved onto the bed, crawling over his wife and straddling her hips, pinning her down before running his hands along her arms, until he reached wrists, which he pressed firmly against the bed at either side of her head so she was completely at his mercy. Bending down he kissed her firmly, his lips pressing roughly against hers making her moan into him.

Their clothes melted away, and soon the Doctor sat, leaning against the headboard of his bed, with River in his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her threw her bra across the room and took one of her breasts into his mouth. River moaned and her hips rolled against his, the only barrier between them his boxers and her panties. The Doctor's brain short circuited and he bit out a groan at the feeling of her hips grinding against his, biting down on her nipple making her scream out in pleasure and buck her hips violently against his, the only thing stopping her from falling backward onto the bed, the Doctor's arms tightly wrapped around her back, holding her to him.

Her hands moved of their own accord, and she felt herself place them on either sides of the Doctor's face, and she bent down, kissing him soundly. One of his arms lowered from her glorious back and lifted River's hips so she was kneeling over him as they kissed, giving him room to struggle from his boxers and literally rip River's panties down her legs. He threw the scrap of fabric away and guided River's hips back down, his hand pressed between their bodies as he positioned himself carefully, and she sunk down, onto him, letting him fill her completely.

River's head flew back, breaking the kiss as she yelled out, and the Doctor took advantage of her exposed chest before him and took her breast into his mouth again, biting down on it like before; making her buck and scream as inside her, he pressed against her walls in just the right spot.

It didn't take much more before she was cumming against him, screaming her love as her body exploded in pleasure and she collapsed against him, spent. The Doctor held her close, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder, before gently laying her back, so they were lying the wrong way in the bed and he was on top, his hand holding her left thigh so it wrapped around his hip, allowing him to thrust deeper.

River let out a moan, she could feel the pressure in her lower abdomen rising again and she tightened her leg's grip around the Doctor's hip, forcing him deeper still, her hands reaching back and gripping the foot board of the bed tightly.

With one hand still on River's leg, the Doctor bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue as his free hand found her other breast, mimicking his mouth's actions as best he could. As River screamed in pleasure, the Doctor came, quickly reaching the hand that was on River's breast down, between their sweat covered bodies to her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts and making her cum for a second time.

As their movements slowed and their bodies slackened, River smiled. The Doctor's face buried against the crook of her neck, kissing it softly and whispering against her skin, "I love you, River,"

River smiled, her breaths coming out in heavy pants. They lay together, a tangle of limbs, the Doctor's weight pressing against River as he lay on top of her, both of them recovering slowly. Eventually, the Doctor rolled off her, and the two were sprawled next to each to each other, grinning and panting, both completely satisfied.

"I think I'm going to like being married to you, my love," River grinned,

"You better,"

"Yes, I better." River laughed and rolled onto her stomach, right up next to the Doctor, but not on him. She bent down and kissed him tenderly, "I love you," she murmured softly, "I'm so sor-"

The Doctor cut her off with a kiss, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered, one of his hands rising to brush back her curly blonde hair, "You didn't do anything, you didn't kill me."

"Berlin, I-"

"No, River," The Doctor enforced, "In Berlin you saved me, at such a great cost,"

River sighed and settled against the Doctor, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her, cradling her. "I'm still killed you," she whispered, "in Berlin, you wouldn't have need saving if it weren't for-"

"And you are forgiven. You have always been forgiven." The Doctor promised, "But you have nothing to be sorry for." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you, my wife. Always and completely."

"I love you too, Doctor." River whispered, "Always and completely."

**END**


End file.
